My SpiderMan Can't Be This Spectacular!
by Mappadouji
Summary: A small crossover/fusion with Spectacular Spider-Man and My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute, with some elements from Ultimate Spider-Man to get added in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, I just hope that now that it's out of the way I can get back to my other stories.**

* * *

**Protolouge**

**Skyline, Chiba Prefecture, 9:25 PM August 31**

"Yehaaa!" a person could be heard yelling for several blocks as a shadowy figure jumps across rooftop to rooftop as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

'Go ahead.' the figure thought as it landed on building and it's shape took form, revealing a man in a red and blue cat suit with a black web design over the red parts of his suit. Running towards his left, the figure jumps of the roof top and on another; and continued running until he reached the middle of the building before jumping and launching a white web like substance from his right wrist.

'Tell me there's something better.' he thought as he grabbed the web and swung himself forward. Letting go of the web, he launched another stream to the next building over and kept on swinging away.

When he reach the apex of his swing, the figure let go of the web and flipped on to the side of a building. Sticking to it with his feet, he began to run along the side of the building as easy as he anyone would the floor.

'How I spent my summer vacation, by Kosaka Kyosuke!' he thought as he ran to top of the building. Reaching the edge of the building, he jumps off and does a series of flips. 'I can sum it up in one glorious hyphenated word.' he thought before launching another web and swinging away as he was at the height of the street lamps. 'Spider-Man!'

Letting go of the web the figure, back flips once and launches another into a higher building in the vicinity. Using the built up momentum and the strength and his wiry frame to pull himself up into the sky, to land on top of a close by building.

'There's only one thing missing.' he thought as he looked down towards the streets. 'It's my last night before school starts and I can really use some action.'

Hearing an alarm in the distance, the figure jumped of the building into a dive, with his arms spread at his sides. Flipping forward, he launched another web line into and swung his way towards the sound of the alarm.

* * *

On the roof top of a jewelery store, the door to the roof top access swung open with a loud bam. From the threshold, two-man ran on to the rooftop carrying two brown sacks over their shoulders and made their way towards the edge of the building; where the closes building to the jewelery store is located.

"What I tell you?" The man with a large build, buzz cut brown hair, wearing a stripped green sweater said to his partner as they looked at the building across from them. "One get away jumped to the next building and we'll be a 80 million yen richer!" he said with satisfaction on his voice.

"This ain't 80 million yen." he partner responded as he looked down at the next build over before turning to his friend. "Specially once the Bigman takes his share."

"Shut and jump." the other man responded and the one wearing the black sweater with his hair split on the side placed his foot on the rooftops ledge and began to jump.

Suddenly, a stream of web catches him from behind and he finds himself being pulled back.

"AAAH!" he yelled as he flew by his friend.

Turning quickly the man with the green stripped sweater saw his partner get tied with web on the tower on top the building across the street.

"Oh no," he said in dismay. "Not again!"

"Yup, again." Spider-Man said as he crouched on the tower next to his partner. "Hehe, what is this Marko like the third time this summer."

"Augh, augh, augh!" the man tied in the web said as he struggled to free himself. "Just wait till I get my hands on you. You skinny little bastard!" he threaten in his low growl.

Ignoring him, Spider-Man jumped off the tower and towards Marko; doing a front flip and landing on his feet in front of the man. Before he could react, he jumped over Maruko with another flip and landed behind him.

"So Marko, why do you feel the need to have me kick your ass?" he asked as the bigger man turned and swung the bag at him. Ducking under the swing, he ran backwards pass the crook placing himself behind the man again. "Is it a psychological reason? Or maybe just greed?"

"Graahh!" Marko yelled as he turned and took another swing, only to miss when Spider-Man duck under again and ran pass him. Turning quickly, he saw a fist coming his way and let go of the bag and leaned to his left avoiding the punch.

"Not in a talking mood tonight." Spider-Man said as he opened his fist and launched a web towards the dropped bag, before jumping back and taking it with him as Marko took swing at him with his fist. "That's okay, I can do all the talking for all of us!" he stated as he pulled the bag with his webbing and smashed it on the back of Marko's head.

"Augh!" Marko grunted as he lost his balance and stumbled forward.

Jumping over Marko, Spider-Man planted his feet on the mans back and pushed off causing him to fall on the ground. Landing on the his feet facing the man, he shot a web from both is wrist and used it to pull his arms back before grabbing both webs with his right and moving forward. Pulling his legs up with his left and used the web he to tied the bigger man's arms and feet together as though he were in a rodeo.

"But I'm sure your state issued shrink is gonna want to know."

* * *

In a darken office with wide open windows, two men watched a computer screen as Spider-Man handled the two crooks as though they were nothing but children.

"Is this a live feed?" the man sitting behind the desk with wearing a black business suit with a black tie, with chalk-white skin, hair and red eyes asked as he looked at the other man stranding in front of his desk.

"Yes sir." the other man replied, wearing a dark blue striped suit with a red tie.

"Then I've seen enough." he said, his voice low and menacing. "Summon the enforcers."

"Already done." the man in the blue suit said as he reached for the laptop and closed it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The next morning: Kosaka home, September 1**

Having woken up early Kyosuke had finished taking care of his necessities and was getting dressed to go to school. Standing in the middle of the room wearing his uniform pant's and his Spider-Man outfit he, walked to his desk and opened one of the drawers before pulling out a black shirt and placing it one.

'This may be a bit of an over kill.' he thought as he picked up his uniform shirt from his bed and placed it on. 'But the last thing I want is for anyone to find out I'm Spider-Man.' he thought as he button his shirt and placed it inside his pants.

Picking up his tie he put it on before placing on his uniform jacket.

'specially father.' he thought with a sigh as he grabbed his bag headed for the door. 'If he ever were to find out, he would probably disown me.'

Walking out the door, Kyosuke suddenly had a familiar tingling on his head and jumped back into his room just as his younger sister ran by him.

"Move it slow poke!" Kirono called out as she ran down the stairs without giving him a second look.

"Good morning to you too." Kyosuke said in whisper as he moved to follow closing the door behind him.

Reaching the bottom step, he stepped around the corner and headed towards the dining table.

"Oh!" Yoshino Kosaka exclaimed as she watched her son sit on his usual spot across from his sister, placing his knapsack on the table. "Kyosuke, your up early." she commented as she moved the last of the food to the table. "Are you doing anything in particular today?" she asked and took her own seat.

"Not really." Kyosuke answered as he saw the news paper his father was reading, in the front page there was another headline about Spider-Man his exploits. "I just figure I should get an early start, pass by Manami's and walk to school with her today." he finished with a shrug, as he began to eat breakfast.

"Hmm." Yoshino hummed as a smile broke into her face. "Are you finally starting to show interest in Manami-chan?"

"I-it's nothing like that!" he exclaimed with a stutter. "I just feel like getting an early start." he tried to explain, but the way his mother nodded he knew it fell on death ears.

"Anyway," he continued deciding to change the subject. "Looks like that guy made the papers again."

"Hmph." Daisuke Kosaka responded as he turned the page again. "That vigilante should not be running around taking the law into his own hands." he said as he put down the news paper and looked at his son. "The only thing he is doing is putting people's lives in danger."

"Right." Kyosuke answered with a sigh and kept quite through the rest of breakfast, as Kirino talked to their parents about the how she beat her record yesterday in track and got asked to partake in the next big tournament.

Several minutes later, Kyosuke got to his feet as Kirino began to tell her parents about the up coming photo shoot. Taking his plate with him, Kyosuke walked to the sink and began to wash it as their parent hung on Kirino's every word.

'Well at the very least.' he thought as he finished washing his dish and picked up the towel at his side to dry it. 'I'm still ahead of her in school.'

Once he was finished, he put the dish away and walked back to the table before picking up his school bag and turning to go.

"Thanks for breakfast." he said as walked towards the door. "I'll see you all later today."

"Take care Kyosuke." Yoshino called after him. "And remember not to move to fast with Manami -chan, we want grandchildren but we can wait a couple of years."

"Okasan!" Kyosuke called out as he turned to look at his mother in shock, before shaking his head and heading out.

* * *

**Akagi Corp**

In the Akagi corp buildings main laboratory, two men could be seen arguing as the shorter of the two backed away with a nervous look on his face.

"You told me to bring my magnetic air-transport system to Akagi corp." The taller and older of the two men said in an accusing tone as he advanced.

"I-i Know." the shorter man answered as his back hit a railing and he turned to head to his left.

"You arranged the meeting with Akagi Noman." the older man interrupted his voice raising as he advance faster, causing the shorter man to stumble down the steps as he back away.

"I know, I had the best intentions." he answered as he grabbed on to the railings to keep himself from falling backwards and navigated the stairs, his lab coat sticking to his legs.

"He studied my ideas and rejected them." the older man continued as he walked down the stairs after him, his arms thrown to his side. "Then announces Akagi corp flight tech four months later!" he yelled as he made it down the steps and followed after the other man.

"Yea-wel-I, I'm sorry Adrien." the younger man apologized his eyes regretful behind his glasses.

"Don't you dare apalogize doctor." a voice called out from the side as a short-cropped red-haired man, in a suit walked in with two body guards at his side. "Akagi corp has nothing to apologize for." he said as he walked up to the railing and looked down upon them.

"Nothing to apa-Augh!" The older man with a bald head, a beak-like nose and red business suit said as he turned and looked up at the man. "Akagi you stole my work!" he yelled as Akagi moved to the stairs and headed down the steps.

"That's dangerous talk Mr. Toomes." Akagi said with a smile on his face as he reach the bottom of the steps. "Dangerous and unsupportable." he continued and walked up to the man, placing his hand on his should. "Listen you old buzzer, you haven't had a single success to your name as a young man so who would believe that you would succeed as an old man." he stated as he removed his hand from his shoulder and his smile became a smirk. "Boy's show Mr. Toomes out." he said as he gestured for his men to take him.

"Good news," Adrian said to shorter man as he was getting escorted out. "I'm don't blame you anymore." before glaring at Akagi and turning making his away out of the labs.

* * *

**Chiba, Magnet High school  
**

Walking into the school grounds with Manami at his side, Kyosuke smiled as he listen to her tell him about her trip this summer. Manami's who lives with her grandparents and little brother helping out with their confectionery store, had spent the summer by interning for a one of Tokyo's largest confectionery company so that she could learn several of their techniques and use it for their local shop.

"I didn't think something like that would work, but the chocolate really was incredible light and fluffy because of it."

"Ho," Kyosuke responded. "So are you going to set up a miniature waterfall mix the chocolate?" he asked wondering how that would work.

"No, nothing like that." Manami answered with a shake of her head as they kept on walking. "But I have some ideas on how to get the same results using the mixers in our kitchen."

"Any that you can share with me?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Ah, ah." Manami said as she shook her finger at him. "Part of the agreement for the internship was that I wouldn't share any secrets with anyone that doesn't work for our store Kyo-chan!" she answered with a smile.

"Well then I suppose I will just have to come over more often to sample your work." Kyosuke answered as they reached the doors.

"I'd like that." Manami responded.

"Hey love birds!" a familiar voice called out for them causing them to turn and look as Akagi Hari, they're classmate and friend ran towards them waving his hand above his head. "So are you two finally going to tie the knot, or Kyo-chan still indecisive?"

"Akagi-Kun!"

"Akagi!" Kyosuke and Manami said in unison as a blush rose on their faces. "You know perfectly well that were just friends!" Kyosuke continued missing the down cast look that flashed across Manami's face had when he said this.

"Yeah, yeah." Hari answered with a roll of his eyes, as he saw the look on Manami's face. "And stop calling me Akagi, I already told you It makes me look around for my father."

"Right." Kyosuke answered and gestured for them to head into the school. "So how did your summer treat you?" he asked as they walked through the doors and started heading to class.

"Horrible!" Hari answered as he shook his head. "My father dragged me with him on his business trips and I was completely bored out of my skull all the time." he answered with a frown. 'Though I guess that I didn't have to get any of my sister's yaoi games was definitely a plus.'

"I should have just stayed home and spent it hanging out with you instead. I bet you didn't do anything to exciting this summer right?" he asked as he looked at his friend.

"Nothing but norm." Kyosuke answered with a shrug as they headed inside to their classes.

* * *

**Empty Warehouse: Chiba Docks, Afternoon.**

In the middle of an empty warehouse, an intercom could be seen on top of a small table surrounded almost completely by darkness. Suddenly the warehouse doors open to admit four men, one of the four was the man who had closed the laptop last night.

"The Bigman want's a word." The man in the blue suit said as he walked inside followed closely by the other three. The three men that followed were each of a different build, from short to tall. The medium-sized man was a brown hair Caucasian wearing a brown suit and tie with a white colored cowboy hat on his head.

The second man was built like ox, tall and imposing with arms so big that they looked they cut bend steel girders. He's dressed in a blue and white t-shirt with jeans and on his face he had a larger handlebar mustache that stretched pass his face.

The last man was the shortest of the three, wearing a dark brown suit with stripes and a black bowler-hat with a chin strap beard for facial hair.

"Enforcers all present and accounted for." the man in the blue suit said as he and the other three men stood around the small table.

"Gentlemen, I'll get down to the point." the voice of the man with the white skin, spoke from the intercom. "For the last four months our operations have gotten plagued by a pest."

"At first I thought that I could hardy credit the reports." he continued.

"I thought the boys were trying to stiff us." the Man in the blue suit said as he punched his hands together. "I had to get rough to make sure they were, sincere." he explained.

"Establish the patterns of movement took sometime," the man at the other side of the intercom said. "But last night we got video confirmation that the Spider-Man is real."

"So what do you want us to do boss?" the man with the cowboy hat asked. "Wrangel him up?" he continued as the man in the blue suit handed him a folder and he opened it, to see picture of their target.

"No Montana. I want you to squash this pest." the boss answered with a tone that left no room for argument.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chiba, Magnet High School**

The bell rang signalling the end of the last class of the day: Biology. Setting down his chalk and turning to his students, Aaron Warren, a middle aged American man with a balding head and mustache; smiled in bewilderment at the remarkable difference that Japanese students had from the American students he used to teach.

"Everyone, read chapter 9 by tomorrow and we'll go over what you've learned next time." he gave out his assignment. "Your all dismissed, except for Kosaka and Tamura. I need you two to see me after everyone is gone." he stated and got busy picking up his paper work from the his desk.

"You wanted to see." Kyosuke spoke up getting Warren's attention as he and Manami stood in front of his desk.

"Ah yes!" Warren replied and cleared his throat. "Kosaka, Tamura do you two remember the field trip we took back in April to Curt Connors labs in the Chiba institute of Technology?" he asked as away to start the conversation.

'How could I forget?' Kyosuke thought as he remembered the spider that bit him that day.

"Hmm," Manami hummed in answer as she nodded. "I remember! It was a really impressive lab, I specially liked how they were studying different animal species and how they're natural abilities could be used to help improve everyday life."

"Wonderful." Warren responded as he clapped his hands together. "Dr. Connors contacted me about two open internships within his laboratory and I thought of my two best students." he said as he looked at them expectantly.

"Really?" Kyosuke asked his voice gaining an edge of excitement. "You want us to internship at Chiba Tech?"

"Of course," Warren replied. "You two have outshone yourselves in my class and I couldn't picture anyone I would rather take those internships."

Turning there heads to one another, Manami and Kyosuke smiled before looking back at Warren and answering.

"We'll do it!" they answered in unison.

"Excellent!" Warren answered as he riffle through his desk and pulled out two pieces of papers. "You'll start today. Just change out of your uniforms before you go and take your school Ids with you." he explained while handling over the papers.

* * *

**Outside 3:25pm**

Walking down the street together, Manami, Kyosuke and Hari talked about the internships that Warren had set up for the two.

"Can't say Warren-sensei made a mistake." Hari said as they walked along. "You two really do well in science class."

"Hari-kun, your embarrassing me." Manami answered with a giggle at his statement.

"Huh why?" Hari asked raising a red colored eyebrow. "You two spend the most time I know studying and thanks to your help I've improved my own grade."

"She's just being bashful." Kyosuke answered with a smile as he placed his hand on Manami's shoulder. "So how did you do in class today?" Kyosuke asked changing the subject.

"Well I guess, since I wasn't as lost as I usually am." Hari answered with a shrug. "Though was it just me or were a lot of todays subjects focused on brothers and sister?" he asked thinking about his relationship with his own sister.

"Huh? I didn't really notice." Kyosuke answered as they reached the intersections were they usually separated. "Anyway see you tomorrow Hari, I got to get home to get ready for the internship."

"Oh?" Hari asked with curiosity as they all stopped. "At what time do you need to be at the lab anyway?"

"Tonight at seven, but why do you want to know?" Manami asked.

"That's great, that means you guys have enough time to come hang out at my place before you have to go." Hari replied with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, but I want to try doing the modifications to the mixers at home before I head to the internship." Manami answered with a shake of her head.

"Oh." Hari said as he his head hung down a bit his hopes were dashed. 'Kyosuke probably won't come if Manami doesn't, but what heck.' he thought before he spoke up. "Kyosuke, what about you?"

"Hmm." Kyosuke hummed as he contemplated the offer before nodding. "Sure why not? I don;t really have anything to do and I know better than to get in Manami's way when she's tinkering."

"Awesome!" Hari answered as his hopes rose up again. "Then I'll see later! Manami-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he departed and went down the road leading to the right.

"Hehehehe." Manami giggled causing Kyosuke to look at with a raised brow. "Kyo-chan, your really started to make an effort to have Hari as your friend." she said as she patted him on the head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked wondering where this was coming from.

"It's just before you only wanted to live a normal life and avoided anything that you would think was weird or unusual." she answered and nodded in the direction Hari walked off to. "I'm glad to see that your really growing as a person." she stated before saying goodbye and making her way home.

Watching her go for a couple of seconds, Kyosuke smiled before turning to head home.

'I can't exactly live a normal life anymore, so why even try.'

* * *

Entering his house and closing the door behind him, Kyosuke called out to his family as he took off his shoes.

"Tadaima!"

Not being bothered by the lack of response from anyone who maybe home, Kyosuke put on his slippers and walked towards the door that led to the living room. Opening the door he saw his younger sister, Kosaka Kirino as she laid down on the couch talking into her cell phone and kicking her legs.

"Yeah, I went there too!" Kirino responded to the person she was talking too as her brother closed the door and walked towards interconnected kitchen. "That place is crazy!"

"But don't you think the service stinks?" Kirono asked as Kyosuke looked into the walked into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. "They ignored me the first time." she said with a laugh.

"You too Ayase?" she asked with mirth. "Yeah, the one with the fat legs!"

"What? That's just so dumb!" she continued to talk, as Kyosuke opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of tea and placed it on the counter, closing the door once he did. "No way, the other one. The place Kanako told us about!"

Pouring himself a couple of tea as he over heard his sister's conversation Kyosuke shook his head and drank it all down in one gulp.

"Haa." he sigh as he felt himself become refreshed and placed the cup in the sink. Opening the hot water faucet to clean off the remaining residue, 'I'm glad to see she's still so carefree.' he thought as she continued to talk.

"Oh, what was it again..." Kirono responded before falling into another fit of giggles. "Yeah! Yeah, you don't remember?"

'Even if she doesn't treat me like I'm her brother.' he thought as he closed the faucet and poured out the glass before replacing it. Turning around he headed out of the kitchen and towards the door he walked in through, to head to his room and change his clothes. Kyosuke had been halfway up the stairs when he remembered that he had left the tea carton on the counter and turned heading back down the stairs. When he was about to reach the door, it swung open in a hurry surprising him enough that he didn't have time to react when Kirino ran out of the living and they crashed into each other.

Falling back and away from one another, Kyosuke saw as Kirino dropped her bag as she landed.

'Oh boy!' he thought as he got to his feet and moved to help her. 'I'm obviously going to get chewed out.'

"Sorry." he said as he got to his feet and she crawled towards her bag. "I should have stopped sooner." he continued as he reached her and bent down to help her with her bag.

"Don't touch it!" Kirino yelled as she slapped his hand away, shocking him a little at her behavior.

Getting back to his feet, Kyosuke watched as she finished gathering her things before walking over to the wooden shoe rack and placing her green slippers inside before putting on her shoes.

"I'm going out." she said as she tapped her shoes and opened the door.

"Not what I was expecting." Kyosuke said aloud as Kirino closed the door behind her. "Oh well, i guess- hmm." he stopped and hummed as he noticed something on the floor under the slightly raised wall beside the front door. Walking over, he kneel down and pick up the object with his left hand, getting his first real look at it.

"Gah!" he grunted in surprise at seeing a DVD case with an illustration, of a small pink haired girl. "What's this doing in our home?" he thought aloud, when his spider senses started to tingle. Jumping back Kyosuke used his school satchel to push-off the wall towards the stairs; spinning around and landing on the stairs just as the door was opened.

"Tadaima." Kyoko called out as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Welcome back." he greeted as he turned his head to greet the DVD hidden by the rest of his body and his bag in his other hand.

"Did you finally tell Manami-chan that you like her?" she asked half in jest, knowing how her son usually reacts.

"No, no, of course not." he answered in a strained voice. "Manami and I are just friends." he continued before heading up the stairs.

"Hmm." she hummed as she watched him go, before heading into the living room. "That boy is hiding something."

Inside his room, Kyosuke had changed from his school inform into a set if brown cargo pants a grey sweater and a blue sleeveless hoodie. Looking at the DVD that he had found just laying innocently on his bed, he thought about who could it possibly belong too.

'It couldn't possibly belong to dad.' he thought as he remembered his father strictly forbidding him from watching anime as a kid. 'He's always made his stand on anime well known.'

'Mom is a possibility, but I doubt it.' he thought as he came to the only possible conclusion. 'So it belongs to Kirino. It would explain why she slapped me when I tried to help with her bag.'

"I really don't have time for this." he said aloud and grabbed his satchel opening it and taking out his web shooters, walking towards his closet he reached inside and took out a white satchel with a strap before placing it over his shoulders. Opening the satchel, he placed hi web shooters inside along with some note books and pens that he could use to take notes; stopping in front of his bed he thought about it for a second before placing the dvd case inside the satchel and heading out.

Once he was back down stairs he opened the door to the living room to see his mother working on dinner. Hearing the door open, she turned and gave him a curious look as she him fully dressed.

"Kyosuke are going anywhere?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah," he asserted with a nod. "I'm heading to Akagi's place today to wait until I have to go to my internship at Chiba Tech."

"Internship?" Kyoko asked as a smile came to her face. "What kind of internship?"

"Warren-sensei arranged for Manami and I to work with Connors-sensei at his lab in Chiba Tech." he answered happy to see his mothers interest.

"Kyosuke that's great!" Kyoko exclaimed as she walked up to her son and hugged him. "At what time is the internship?" she asked as she pulled away.

"At seven." Kyosuke answered. "So I don't know if I'll be back in time for dinner, so I was thinking of picking something up-"

"Nonsense." Kyoko interrupted. "I'll wrap up your dinner and leave it on the counter for when you get back."

"Arigatou, Kaa-san!"

"Alright now get going, we wouldn't want you getting there late on your first day."

* * *

**Chiba Skyline, 6:30pm**

'How did things end up this way?' Kyosuke thought as he swung from web to web avoiding being shot up by the military helicopter that had started attacking him when he tried to save, Akagi Noman; with Kirino screaming and clinging on to him for dear life.

Swinging to his left he avoided another missile and shot a web towards the nearest building; swinging himself in front of the helicopters cockpit. When he saw the pilot smile and flew the helicopter forward to ram him. Spider-Man launched to webs towards each side; tied them together and let gravity do it's job as the helicopter rammed into the web line and got thrown backwards forcing the pilot to try to gain its balance.

Seeing his chance, Spider-Man launched two web lines at the mounted machine gun and missile launcher and swung towards the helicopters back before pulling and ripping them off the helicopters bottom. Landing on the side of a building, he put out his hands and caught the machine gun and missile launcher, before racing vertically to the top of the building. With one big lead, Spider-Man landed on top of the building and threw the weapons to the side as he ran towards the roof top access door.

"Hey kid!" he said as he stopped in front of the door and removed Kirino from his body. "Listen you have to get out here, I've already disabled there weapons but they're going to come for me any second now; so you have to run!"

"B-but," Kirino stuttered still shaken from her impromptu ride. "W-what are you going to do?" she asked as he moved forward and kicked the door open.

"Don't worry about me." Spider-Man as the helicopter hovered above the building and two men jumped out. "Just get to safety and call the police, I have these guys wrapped up for them as an early Christmas present." he explained with confidence as he move between her and the two men.

"Okay!" Kirino called out as she turned and ran through the doors heading down the stairs.

'Good at least I won't have to worry about her anymore.' he thought as the two men approached.

**Earlier:Akagi residence, 5:45 pm**

Sitting in the living room, Hari and Kyosuke were playing a fighting game to pass the time until six O'clock when Kyosuke would be leaving.

"Yes!" Hari yelled as he knocked Kyosuke's character out of the arena earning himself the victory. "Winner and still champion!" Hari gloated as Kyosuke sigh and placed the controller down.

"This games cheats." Kyosuke commented feeling that he should at least put the effort into being a sore loser, after having been defeated over twenty times in roll.

"The game doesn't cheat." Hari retorted with a shake of his head. "Your just no good a video games."

"Yeah, yeah." Kyosuke said as he shook his head and looked at the clock. "Looks like I should get going soon though."

"Hmm." Hari hummed as he looked at the clock as well. "Man time really did fly huh?" he commented not expecting an answer as he moved towards the his latst game system and turned it off. "So how are you getting to Chiba Tech anyway?" he asked wondering if his friend would make it with so little time.

"The usual," Kyosuke replied with a shrug. "I'll just take the subway and run as fast as my legs can carry me."

"I got better idea." Hari replied as he walked towards the door that led to his kitchen. "My dad is going get back soon and I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a ride." he called out as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's alright, I wouldn't want to impose." Kyosuke replied raising his voice enough for Hari to hear him.

"It's not a problem." Hari said as he came back with two bottles of water and handed one to Kyosuke. "Besides you wouldn't be imposing, my dad really likes you and thinks that you're a good influence on me." he explained with a shrug as he sat down beside his friend.

"Really?" Kyosuke asked wondering when that happened.

"Well yeah, you know my dad's a scientist and he does a lot of work in the community." he said between gulps of his water. "He thinks that with your background in science and how well you do in school, that you would be a great addition his company in the future."

"Oh!" Kyosuke said as he felt himself flushing in embarrassment. "I didn't think your dad would take notice of high schools students work."

"You kidding?" Hari asked as though he grown a second head. "Kyosuke you've had to top score in school since elementary school. In the whole country there are only a handful of students who do better than you do and that's only because you don't put in a much work as they do." he explained before sighing. "Sometimes I wish I had your talent with school, that way my dad could take notice of me instead of just criticizing the things I do."

"Hari." Kyosuke began as his friends mood did a one-eighty. "You shouldn't put yourself down so much, your grades have been improving since last year and you're in the top 20's in school this year."

"I know but for my dad-" he stopped as he heard the door open and turned to look over the couch they were sitting in to see Akagi Noman walked through the front door. "Hey dad I-"

"Unless your going to tell me that you finally made the top ten in school or even joined a sports team I don't want hear it." Akagi interrupted his son in a cool voice as he closed the door behind him, still reading over some papers in his hands. "Where are your mother and sister?" he asked as he kept on reading.

"They're out." Hari answered in clipped tone.

"Out whe-" Akagi stopped as he looked up and saw Kyosuke sitting next to his son. "Kosaka, it's good to see you again. How are things going in school?" he asked his tone showing that he had a genuine interest.

"They're going fine." Kyosuke replied feeling uncomfortable with the attention. "I was actually about to leave, I have an internship at Connors-sensei's lab that I need to get too."

"Connors eh?" Akagi asked as he walked towards them. "Well if you get bored with Connors contact me, my company will always have a place for someone as bright as you."

"Ah." Kyosuke replied with a nod as he got to his feet and grabbed his satchel placing it over his shoulder. "I should get going though I don't want to late after all."

"Actually dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Hari spoke up his voice still strained. "Since Kyouske has to go all the way to Chiba Tech on the subway I was wondering if could borrow your car?"

"Of course, I'll call Buruno and tell-Augh!" Akgi was telling them when he stopped in front one of his windows and began reaching for his phone. When a figure burst through the window showering him with glass, forcing him to protect his face.

"How dare you break into my-" he began as he turned to the figure that was hovering in the air in front of him. "Toomes!"

"Hello Akagi." Toomes replied. "Time for some payback for everything you did to me." he continued and with a flap of his green colored wings shot towards Akagi.

The red-haired man tried to run but Toomes was to quick, as he grabbed him with his talon like boots and flew out the window with him.

"Dad!" "Akagi-san!"Hari and Kyosuke yelled as they ran to the window and saw Akagi be carried away.

"Hari, go down stairs and wait for your mother and sister." Kyouske said as he pulled out his cell phone and dial the police department. "I keep a look out for your dad and tell the police what direction they're going." he continued as he took the phone to his ears and ran towards the nearest balcony.

"Right!" Hari replied wondering when Kyosuke became so reliable and ran out the door.

"Yes! Hello, my name is Kosaka Kyosuke I would like to report a kidnapping!" Kyosuke spoke as the dispatcher came on the line. "It's Akagi Noman, he got taken by some man in a flying suit. No this is not a joke, the man is flying east towards the harbor by Ame No avenue!" After describing the man and being assured they would send in a police dispatch, Kyouske hung up his cell phone and reached into his satchel taking out his web shooters.

'By the time they reach him it could be to late.' he thought as he jumped off the balcony.

As he was falling, Kyouske put on his web shooters and reached into his pockets for his gloves and mask. Once he had them on he took shot a web towards the nearest building and swung away taking of his street clothes as he did and placing them in the in satchel before throwing it on top of a building. As he swung away, Kyosuke didn't notice that in the hurry to take out his web shooters he dropped the Hoshikuku Witch Meru DVD on the balcony floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say except here's chapter 3!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kousaka Residence:** **4:15 PM**

Kosaka Kirino has been having a good day, that morning she got to tell her parents about her upcoming photo shoot and got to show up her egg head of a brother. Though she admitted that she wasn't happy when her mother began to pay him more attention when he talked about his childhood friend. But she didn't let it bother her, if her brother wanted to marry such a girl and live a plain boring life, then so be it.

Arriving at the school grounds, she had quickly met up with her friends and fellow models Ayase and Kanako, before walking into class together. The day had gone as usual, taking down notes, answering questions, reading different paragraphs in class; while gossiping with her friends between classes about fashion, restaurant and the latest celebrity news.

After classless she had ended, she had made her way to the track field and talked to her coach, to get her training schedule. Once that's done, she had made her way home, where she's greeted by her mother when she walked in as she was on her way out. Before stepping out Yoshino had told her that she left a snack in the refrigerator and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once her mother had gone, Kirino had hurried up the stairs and changed out of her school uniform into more casual clothing. Exchanging her school satchel for a purse, she looked through it and saw her Meru Meru DVD still inside. Smiling she headed down the stairs where she had begun to eat her snack when Ayase had called and they began to talk. There talk had lasted up until, Kyosuke came home and left to go to his room; when Ayase reminded her about the fitting for the photo shoot that at goodbye to her friend, Kirino had picked up her purse and headed out the door.

This was when her day began to take a turn for the worse.

Walking out the door to the living room, she found herself collapsing with her brother and getting thrown to the ground. As she shook her head to clear it, she noticed that her purse had fallen from her grip and as she reached for it; she heard and saw Kyosuke move to help her as she reached for her bag.

While Kirino didn't have a close relationship with her brother, mostly because they tended to ignore each other, she wouldn't have reacted the way she did if the circumstances had been different.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled as she slapped his hand away from her bag, afraid that if he discovered her secret love for anime he would tell their father; who would force her to get rid of her collection.

Keeping her eyes to the ground to make sure not to look at Kyosuke, Kirono gathered her things quickly before getting to her feet and heading towards the door.

"I'm going out." she said as away of explanation, not bothering to tell him where she was going.

'Not like I expect him to even asked.' she thought as she swapped her slippers for her shoes and walked out.

She had gotten to the gate that led out of her home, when she decided to make sure her DVD was alright. Removing the purse from her left shoulder, Kirono began to open it when she's interrupted.

"Kirino-chan?" Yoshino asked as she gave her daughter a confused look, that became suspicious when she jumped a little. "Where are you going?" she asked as she pulled open the gate.

"Oh!" Kirino exclaimed as she put her purse back on her shoulder. "I have a fitting today for the photo shoot I told you about this morning." she explained quickly, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Is that so?" Yoshino responded with a small frown as she looked at her daughter closely, trying to detect any sort of deception. After a second she sigh and turned to her side giving Kirino room to walk out. "Try to get back for dinner, but if you're gonna be late give me a call and I'll save something for you to eat."

"Hmm." Kirino responded with a nod and walked past her mother. "This shouldn't take to long so I'll be back by seven." she called out as she headed down the street at a quick pace.

After arriving at the subway station and taking her train, Kirino allowed herself to relax. 'Okay, now to make sure that my DVD is okay.' she thought as she opened her bag and looked inside. 'Gone.' she thought as she over turned her things. 'It's gone.'

Allowing her mind to go over what happened back at home, she came up with the only logical conclusion.

'It must have fallen from my bag when I dropped it.' she thought as horror and fear crept up her spine. 'If mom or dad find that DVD, I'll lose everything.'

**6:20 PM Changing Room**

Ayase watched as Kirino sigh again, with a concern look on her face. Ever since she got here for the fitting of the clothing for the next shoot, the other girl's been distracted and depressed.

"Kirino, are you sure your alright?" Ayase asked for the umpteenth time. "I know you said you were fine but no matter what we put on or what we talk about; you haven't cheered up at all since you arrived."

"No really." Kirino denied again as she forced a smile on her face. "I'm okay, I just feeling a little down today."

"Oh." Kanako asked as she walked out of one of the stalls wearing the outfit for the winder shoot. "If that's true then why don't you make more of an effort and try on the next outfit." she suggested as she pointed to the clothing on the rack, that Kirino had yet to try on the far wall. "You haven't even gone through half your pile yet, and the stylist is beginning to get impatient."

"Kanako!" Ayase reprimanded her usual blunt friend. "Were suppose to be sensitive."

"Well she's not planning on telling us anything, so we might as well just get this over with so she can go home and deal with whatever is bothering her." Kanako responded with a shrug, as she turn to head out the door. "Besides we would be almost finished by now if she hadn't been so distracted." she finished as she opened the door and walked out.

"Tsk." Ayase responded as she glared at the door. "That girl is such a brat sometimes, it makes me wonder why were even friends sometimes."

"Hehehehehehe!" Kirino laughed at her friends antics. "Ayase it's alright." she reassured her friend as she turned and headed towards the back wall where the rest of the outfits she needed to try are. "Kanako-chan's right, I just need to put my problems aside for now and do something about the-"

Ayase turned and watched as her friend moved towards the clothes rack, seeing and hearing the Kirino she knows returning; she felt her own concern waning as her friends mood lighten.

Suddenly the room shook, throwing both girls on the ground with a scream.

"What's going on?" Ayase managed to asked, just as the wall and floor collapse and Kirino started to fall out the building.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kirino yelled as she fell from Ayase's sight.

"Kirino!" Ayase called out towards her friend as she jumped to her feet and looked down to see Kirino falling to meet her death. "NO!" she screamed as her eyes widen in horror.

While Ayase would never admit this to anyone she was glad her eyes widen instead of closing when she saw her friend falling to her death. Because it gave her the chance to see her being saved by the vigilantly that she has being hearing about in the news. As he swung down on a web and caught her friend; taking her with him as a helicopter with flew after them.

"What's going?" the stylist called out as he through the door open to see Ayase standing in front of the hole.

"No." Kanako said as she shook her head and moved to her friends side who was looking off in the distance. "Ayase? Did Kirino...? " she asked looking down towards the street, not being able to ask if the other girl had fallen to her death.

"Ah." Ayase confirmed as she turned to the shorter girl with a smile, causing her to look at her like she was crazy. "But Spider-Man saved her."

"Wha?" Kanako let out in confusion, being one of the people who didn't put much stock into the suppose vigilantly that had gone around stopping all sorts of crime and saving people. "He's real!"

"Hmm." the taller girl hummed in reply.

Hearing that all the girls where safe, the stylist turned to the people who had come with them and told them to contact Kirino's parents and tell them about what happened.

* * *

**6:05 PM Chiba Skyline**

Catching up to the man dressed like a bird who kidnapped Akagi hadn't been easy, but when the man began to show off his flying ability and throwing and catching Akagi. Spider-Man took full advantage of the situation and took a shortcut to cut him off.

"I never apologize." Akagi said as he glared at his kidnapper. "Much less to an incompetent old man like you!"

'That won't end well.' Spider-Man thought and wasn't surprised at what happened next.

"GRRR!" the old man growled as he glared at him. "Have it your way!" he stated and let go.

"Aaaahh!" Akagi yelled as gravity took control and he began to fall.

"Gotcha!" Spider-Man called out as he grabbed the man.

"What!?" Toomes and Akagi said in surprise.

"Who are you?" Akagi demand as he began to swing away, with Toomes following close behind.

"Well, your most certainly the most unpleasant damsel in distress I've ever rescued." Spider-Man choose to quip as he let go of his web and switched Akagi to his other arm. "Not to mention the ugliest," he switched again as he finished his swing. "And the heaviest." he finished as he landed on the side of a building before jumping off as Toomes made a pass at him.

"Who are you?" Both Toomes and Akagi asked again in frustration as Spider-Man took another turn heading towards the nearest police department.

"Why I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" he responded as his spider senses went off.

Letting go of the web line, he saw Toomes cut into it with his wings as he launched another. Pulling at the line, he pulled himself forward and ahead of the flying Toomes; just as up ahead two familiar police officers came walked out of the precinct.

"Heads up!" he yelled as he came swing low just over their heads and dropped Akagi on top of the man.

"You interfering little fool!" Toomes yelled as he flew beside Spider-Man. "I had him where I wanted him, if you hadn't stuck your nose were it didn't belong I would have had all my well deserve recognition by now!"

"Recognition?" Spider-Man as he saw Toomes begin to pull away. "What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your concern!" Toomes yelled as he began to fly higher into the sky.

"Your not getting away that easy beaky!" Spider-Man called out and shot a web line after him.

His voice had alerted Toomes, who looked over his shoulder and moved to his left dodging the line.

"Foolish boy, I can fly. I can easily out maneuver you." Toomes taunted one last time before increasing his speed.

Deciding not to give up, Spider-Man gave chase after the man dressed as a bird. But no matter how quickly he web sling, he wasn't able to catch up as the old man put more and more distance between; to eventually become a small dot in the sky.

Landing on a nearby building with a sigh, Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head as Toomes disappeared in to the sky.

"Great Kousaka." he berated himself. "Not only did the bad guy get away, but he apparently has a good reason to go after Hari's dad. But even if he does, I can't let him hurt hi-"

'Spider senses.' he thought as he stopped his outer monologue, hearing the sounds of a propeller behind him; he turned and saw a military style helicopter as it rose behind him. 'What? I thought only the JSDF had access to this tech.'

Suddenly, the missiles launchers opened and the reason for his spider senses going off became obvious.

'Uh-oh!' he thought and jumped backwards over the building edge; as the missile flew at him and stuck himself to the side of the building. "NO!" he screamed as he saw the missile impact on the side of the building across from him.

The explosion shook the building and left a hole two stories high on its side, spinning on his heels he squatted on the side of the building and tried to see if anyone was hurt. But before he could get a good look the floor above the two that where hit collapsed and he saw a familiar head of hair as a voice he's heard his whole life screamed out in terror.

Spider-Man didn't even think, he just jumped, the strength of his legs pushing him down towards his sister faster than most people could follow. As soon as he passed by her he launched a web line to the building to the side and swung forward catching her and swinging away from the falling debris.

"Hold on!" he told Kirino, who wasted no time and grabbed him for dear life, as they swung away the helicopter following after them.

* * *

**Rooftop 6:45 PM**

"Now, lets see how well you do without your chopper's weapons." Kirino heard Spider-Man say as she spied from her hiding spot inside the roof top entrance.

'Go down stairs and call the police.' she thought with a roll of her eyes. 'Yeah right, like I would miss this for the world.'

With a wide smile on her face she saw as Spider-Man and the two men, both of them foreigners, ran at each other. The bigger of the two-man, looking like a giant even by foreign standards took a swing at the web slinger. Who hopped to his left to avoid it and kicked him in his side sending him stumbling away; the other man shorter and with a chin strap bread jumped high into the air, showing off his athleticism while throwing a jump kick at Spider-Man's head.

The kick was so close to connecting that Kirino would have called out for him to look out, if Spider-Man hadn't rolled backwards at the lat second. Allowing the jump kick to pass over him before pushing off with his arms; grabbing the shorter man by around the waist he through him back the way he had come. To land with a hard thud as he jumped back to his feet.

As his feet hit the ground Kirino saw the bigger man come from behind and make a grab for Spider-Man, trying to put him in a bear hug. But as though he where completely aware of him, Spider-Man jumped into the air and grabbed the mans head with his left arm; flipping himself over him to land behind him in a crouch.

While the big man's confused, Spider-Man sweep his legs from under him with a kick and as he was still in the air; grabbed his shoulder with his left arm and spun him like a top in mid-air. Shooting a long stream of web with his right leaving the big guy trapped in a cocoon of white webbing as he hit the ground dazed.

Cart wheeling to the side Spider-Man dodge the knives that are thrown at him by the shorter man. Taking off the ground with a powerful push of his legs, Kirino saw him close the distance between him and the shorter man as he shot out his webbing and stuck the next set of throwing knives on the man's hands. Landing in front of the man with the chin strap bread, Spider-Man punched out throwing him of the roof top.

"No." Kirino gasp thinking that her father was right about Spider-Man when she noticed that he still held on to the webbing he had launched earlier and used it to pull the shorter man forward into a close line. 'Whew, for a second there I thought he was going to kill him.' she thought with relief as she saw him shoot webbing in the form of full spider webs; trapping the man on the roof top.

" No you don't!" Kirino heard as the helicopter started to move away.

Spider-Man, jumped off the roof top and grabbed the helicopter by the landing skid and pulled himself up to the door. Not being able to get a good view from her position, Kirino pushed her head out of her hiding spot, just in time to see the man inside pull a gun and shoot at Spider-Man.

"Whoa!" the web slinger yelled as he ducked down and shot a web line at the gun before pulling out of the mans hand. "I don't know what kind of person gave you this toy, but your grounded mister." he quipped and made his way inside punching the man in the jaw.

Kirino saw him talk himself for a couple of seconds as he held the other foreigner back on his seat and slowly guided the helicopter to the roof top. It took him a couple of tries but, after almost up turning the helicopter several times he managed to land it before turning it off. Climbing out of the helicopter while pulling out the other unconscious man; Spider-Man through him on the ground and webbed him to the roof top.

"Well at least these guys didn't get away." the web slinger commented to himself as he looked them over. "But why do I get the feeling they were after me specifically?" he asked out load before noticing Kirino's head as looked on with a smile.

"How long have stood there?"

"The whole time!" the younger Kousaka answered with excitement as she stepped out of the roof top access. "So..." she paused as she walked towards him with her hands behind her back. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Well I guess I would like you guys to tell me what you think, was it a good chapter? should I change something here and there? or should I scrap the whole thing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally update all my stories, so I can get to work on Dragon Ball: UT again. Anyways, I will be updating this chapter later(before I get to work on my other story.) to try to fix any mistake's I made while writing this one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Your kidding?" Spider-Man asked as he looked at her like she had grown a second head, one of his mask eyes becoming wider than the other.

"Of course not!" Kirino answered immediately, her voice strong and determined. "You're Japan's premier super hero! A person with real super powers, that decided to just become a hero without ever looking for any recognition from anyone."

She explained stopped in front of him looking up into his masked eyes.

"You may not get any appreciation from the police or the media as they all consider you a vigilante," she continued. "But ever since you appeared, I've done my research and have even talked to some of the people that you rescued. They all told me that you never asked for anything in return as you got them to safety."

"Right." Spider-Man his voice dry, causing Kirino to frown up at him. "Listen I understand that you want an autograph and all but, that's just not my thing."

Stepping back from her, he moved towards the webbed down men and crouched down; rifling through their clothing, he looked for either a cell phone or anything that would clue him in on who had ordered the attack.

"W-what are you doing?" Kirino said in anger as she glared at the hero. "Are you stealing from the criminals? Tsk, so that's why you never ask for anything!" she accused, her expectations of Spider-Man taking a sever blow.

"I'm not stealing!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he turned his head towards her. "I'm trying to see if either of them have a cell phone or any sort of record that can tell me why they attacked me using military grade weaponry." he explained quickly when she gave him an disgusted look.

"O-oh." Kirino said as she felt a flush coming to her face. "O-of course, I didn't think you were stealing at all, I was just testing you." she said as she let out a nervous laugh.

Sighing, Spider-Man turned back to the man who was inside the chopper and continued his search. After several searches through different pockets, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Bingo!" he said aloud, having gotten used to talking to himself and criminals he fought; while he lifted the silver cell phone to his face. "Now let's see if I can find out just who sent you guys." he talked to the two unconscious men and, the big guy who just looked on with an indifferent frown.

Pressing the phones power button, he activated its screen and placed his finger on the screen, as soon as he did; a square appeared around his finger before the screen gave off an error sigh and the phone short-circuit.

"Well that's a dead-end." he said as he threw the phone to the side and turned to look at the big guy with the mustache. "I don't suppose you would be willing to tell me who your boss is?"

When the big guy gave him look, that clearly asked if he where stupid, Spider-Man sigh and got back to his full height.

"Well that's that."

"Your not very confident are you?" Kirino asked causing him to turn towards her in a pivot on his right foot.

"I'm plenty confident." He argued back, knowing that from the attention his parents gave to his sister that wasn't really the case. But as Spider-Man, he tried his best to fake the confident he needed to make the criminals he fought think of him as a threat.

"Right." Kirino rolled her eyes and was about to continue when he spoke up.

"Anyway, we should get down stairs. I'm sure a helicopter going around shooting and launching missiles through the city will already been report." Spider-Man said as he put his hand on her shoulder and led her towards the open door. "You can then tell everyone what happened and these guys can spend a good long time in jail, thinking about their mistakes."

"Really? Can't you just swing me back to the studio, I'm sure my friends must be worried."

"No." He answered as they reached the door and walked through it.

* * *

**7:25pm rooftop where Spider-Man left his bag**

Landing on the rooftop after completing a flip, Kyosuke moved to retrieve his bag. Once he reached it, he took off his mask, gloves and web shooters, before picking up the bag and opening it. Taking out his clothes, he set them on the floor and put the pieces of his Spider-Man costume inside; placing it on the ground. He removed his red and black socks and placed them inside the bag before, getting dress and picking up his bag.

'I better get back to Hari's, If don't want any suspicious questions asked. Even if this means I'm not going to get to Connor's lab, on my first day for my internship.' he thought as he made his way down the side of the building, making sure that they're weren't a lot of people around to catch him climbing down.

Once he was on the ground, he ran towards Hari's home in nothing but his socks, ignoring the looks that people gave him for not wearing any shoes.

'The things I do to keep my identity.' he thought ruefully, as he reached Hari's apartment building, where he could see the police and media gathered in front Hari and his family. Who had stood outside as they talked to the police.

When another police car pulled and stopped in front of the building, Hari and his family perked up, when the door open and Akagi stepped out of the car looking disgruntled.

"Dad!" Hari and his little sister called out as they moved towards the man, their mother staying behind, with a relief look on her face.

"I'm fine," Akagi said as his children reached him, while he allowed them to hug him. "Luckily, Spider-Man was around to save me." he explained as he placed his hands arms around each of his children.

'That's it Noman, play it up for the media.' Akagi thought with a smile.

"Akagi-san," A reported called out as he raised his hands. "Does that mean that you indorse the actions as a vigilante?" he asked quickly, before anyone could interrupt him.

"I can't say that I do." Akagi answered as he patted Hari's and his sisters shoulder getting them to let him go and gesture for them to go to their mother with his head. "But I'm glad for Spider-Man's actions, because without them I would have lost my life this day. Though if Spider-Man comes forward and decides to work with the police instead of on his own, I would more than gladly lend him my help."

"Do you think hearing this would make Spider-Man consider coming forward to the police?" Another reporter asked, turning the scene into an impromptu Q and A.

"I can't say that it will, but if it does, Spider-Man just know that you have my gratitude and support if you do."

"Would the police go for such a thing? After all, Spider-Man has done their job for them and. probably even better?" another asked sounding amused.

"That's enough." A familiar voice to Kyosuke called out, as his father stepped away from a group of the officers that he had talked too and to Akagi's side, dressed in a grey suit with a black tie. "Whether or not Spider-Man decides to turn himself in, the decision if the police would be willing to over look his transgressions as a vigilante and allow him to work along sides us will be left to the court systems."

Turning to address Akagi, Daisuke Kosaka caught sight of a familiar head of hair in the crowd and stopped; raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Kyosuke, what are you doing here?" he asked his son, his sharp eyes taking in everything about him. "And what happened to your shoes?"

Having the attention shift to him, Kyosuke froze for a second, as a flush came to his face.

"Ah, well, you see," he began trying to think of an excuse to give to his father.

"You know Kyosuke?" Akagi asked with a raised brow wondering at the relation between the two.

"He's my son." Daisuke admitted with a nod.

"Your son?" Akagi asked as a smile came to his face. "Well if this isn't a small world, Kyosuke's my son Hari's friends. He was here when that lunatic broke into out home and kidnapped me."

"Mmm." Daisuke groaned as he looked at his son. "If that's the case, Kyosuke, come along. Were going to need you statement and, I want to know what you're doing out here without your shoes."

"Right." Kyosuke answered as he moved past the reporters and followed along as his father and Akagi as they moved into the building.

* * *

**7:45PM Akagi Home**

"So after I placed the call to the police about Akagi-san's kidnapping. I lost sight of them, so I ran out the door and out the backway, hoping that if I could get to another street I could catch a glimpse." Kyosuke explained to everyone present, while they all sat around the room; as one of his fathers officers took notes. "But I got lost and it took me a while to get back."

As he finished, he saw that his father was frowning at him, whether it was with concern that he could have done something so foolish or because he's disappointed in him for hanging up on the police; he couldn't tell, but he really hoped it was the former.

"Where did you place the call from?" Daisuke asked his son wanting to confirm the directions that were given to him from dispatch.

"From the balcony, I figured I could get a better view from there." Kyosuke explained and got to his feet to show them.

"It's alright." Daisuke said, as he shook his head. "I just need the facts."

"Right." Kyosuke said as he stopped and began to turn, when he noticed a familiar white DVD case sitting on the balconies floor, from the corner of his eyes.

Doing a double take he looked back towards the balcony and confirmed what he saw, drawing everyone's attention.

"Kyosuke, what is it? Do you see the kidnapper?" his father asked as he moved towards him, getting him to react.

"Oh, no it's nothing!" he exclaimed as he turned back to his father in a hurry. "It's just, I completely forgot about my internship tonight and the giant digital clock is reading close to eight o'clock."

"Internship?" Daisuke asked as he stopped short of the balcony. "What internship?"

"That's right," Akagi said as he got to his feet and walked past Kyosuke, taking a look out the balcony. "Your son was passing sometime here until he had to go to his internship." he explained as he walked towards the telephone and picked it up. "But, the thing with that old buzzard must have stopped him from making it." he continued as he dialed the phone. "By the way Hari, get that DVD back to your sister's room will you? I know you like to borrow some of her anime, but you should at least try to keep them for getting lost."

"What DVD?" Hari asked as he got to his feet and moved towards his father.

"The one on the balcony, now quiet down." Akagi said as he began to speak on the phone. "Yes, this Akagi Noman. Can you connect me to doctor Connors please? Thank you." he said as he turned and headed a little further away from everyone.

As his father talked, Hari head to the balcony, where he spotted the white DVD case on the floor; stepping through the balcony doors. He saw the DVD in question and frowned and bent over, picking it up before standing straight.

'Stardust Witch Meruru?' he thought as he turned. 'I don't remember Ari ever making buying this, specially since she's only been interested in yaoi late.' he thought with a scowl, thinking about all the awkward moments he's had to endure helping her get her current obsession.

"I don't- " Hari began but stopped, as he looked in to the room and caught the pleading look on his friends face as he shook his head slightly. "Even know how this got here, that guys flight tech must have knocked it out here." he continued as he made his way inside, holding the DVD to his side.

"You really need to ask me before you borrow anything Hari." Ari said as from her seat in the couch, next to their mother.

"Yeah, yeah." Hari dismissed with a shake of his head. "I'll put it back in your room right away." looking Kyosuke in the eyes, he smiled and continued. "So buddy why don't you join me? I got this awesome PC game that I've been dying to show you."

"I guess." Kyosuke said with a shrug, sounding uninterested. "So what kind of game is it?" he asked Hari as he followed after him.

"Multi player shooter, I'm sure it will be more your speed than a fighting game."

"Your annoying."

Was the last thing Daisuke heard his son say as they moved out of sight, shaking his head he turned toward his officers and told them to finish up with the crime scene. As they needed to begin setting up some police protection for the Akagi family as soon as possible; when his phone rang.

"Kosaka." he answered and the person on the other side, began to tell him about what happened in the other side of the city and how it involved his daughter.

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Hari walked in and moved towards the computer table set up on the left side; while Kyosuke followed along and closed the door behind him.

"Impressive!" Kyosuke said with a whistle. "Your rooms like five times the size of mine." he continued as he looked around.

"Cut the act Kyosuke." Hari said with a smirk. "I know for a fact that my little sister doesn't watch magical girl anime and, that look and shake of your head made it clear it belongs to you."

"Hmgh." Kyosuke grunted and sat down on the other chair in the room. "It's not mine-"

"Sure it isn't."

"It belongs to my little sister." he continued quickly, so that he wouldn't be interrupted again. "I just happen to have it with me today because it fell out of her bag when we ran into each other earlier."

Looking at Hari in the eyes, he saw that his had a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Come on man, I'm not going to judge you can admit to liking magical girl anime. This is a judge free zone after all, besides if I did I would be a total hypocrite." Hari said as his face loosen up and he rolled his chair to a cabinet, to the right of the desk.

Spinning around, he opened it, to show a large DVD collection of multitude of anime's, from bishoujo, to shonen and even slice of life. With some American cartoon series thrown into the mix.

"You see Kyosuke, there's nothing wrong with liking anime. Even if some people have strange taste in them." he said thinking about his sister.

"First of all, you really have a large collection of animated works. Second, like I said, the DVD doesn't belong to **me**." he said putting emphasis the last word. "It belongs to my sister, at the very least she's the only person in my family who it could belong too."

"What do mean?"

"My father has always had the notion that anime is a waste of time and everyone who waste their time with it isn't worth knowing." Kyosuke explained and, Hari shot up from his chair like a flash, his face filled with indignation.

"What?!" the red-head exclaimed as his fist clenched at his side. "So what? Your father doesn't think I'm worth being your friend? Is that it? Is that the reason you were always so cold before?"

"Calm down." the brunette said with a shake of his head and waited for his friend to take his seat before deciding to continue. "While my father may have that opinion and, because of it my personally has always been a little reserved. I never gave any thought to his ideas when it came to anime. As far as I'm concern, if its something you're interest in, than why should I judge on it instead of who you are."

"So I don't really care if you love animation as much as you do and, even if my father tries to tell me to not be friends with you. I won't listen." he continued reassuring his friend. "Kirino on the other hand has always been my parents favorite and she has garnered their attention since she was born. I didn't know about her liking for anime until today, so I'm sure neither do our parents."

"So with your father being the super serious guy that he is, your little sister is probably scared, that if he finds her stash of anime he'll throw it all out huh?" Hari concluded for his friend with a sigh.

"Probably."

"Well Kyosuke, looks like you're gonna have to cover for her, even if she has practically ignored you the last several years." Hari said with a smile. "After all, that's what big brothers do ne?"

"You think so?"

"Let me tell you what I do for my sister..."


End file.
